Regarde Moi
by Komoe-chan
Summary: SasuNaru , Yaoi, UA, OOC, POV Naruto. Ma première fic : Je suis amoureux ... Mais d'un garçon, et le pire c'est que je ne sait même pas s'il connait mon exsistance et si c'est le cas, que faire quand mon meilleure ami s'en mêle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Regarde-moi**  
Auteur :** Komoe-chan**  
Genre : **Yaoi, UA, OOC.**  
Couples : **SasuNaru, et pleins d'autres. **  
Rating : **M (Attention Lemon)**  
Disclamair : **Les personnages de Naruto de m'appartienne pas (Sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il resterait d'eux)**  
Nombre de Chapitres : **1/?

Regarde-moi • Chapitre 1 :

POV Naruto

- Naruto ! Alors ça avance avec Sa...

- Chuut !! Tais-toi Neji !

Bah ... De toute façon avec ma mains sur sa bouche, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait put dire un mot de plus.

- Mmh mh !!

- Ah, euh désolé.

Je viens de me rendre compte que étouffer Neji n'était en effet pas la meilleure chose à faire. J'enlève donc ma mains permettant ainsi à Neji de respirer normalement.

- Eh bien, t'y vas pas de main morte Naruto.

- Tu m'as même pas laissé le temps de terminer ma question.

Je connais cette question par coeur. Neji-sempai me l'a pose chaque matin comme si une journée pourrait y changer grand chose. Ensuite je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ou de l'ignorer pendant quelques minutes le temps que ma libération arrive en même temps que la sonnerie de reprise de cours se fait entendre...

# Sonnerie #

Et voilà, le tour est joué ! Neji me fait une moue déçue puis s'en va en me faisant un dernier sourire avant de retourner dans sa classe me laissant seule dans la mienne...

...

# Sonnerie #

Ah ... Enfin ! Il était temps que cette torture finisse.  
Je m'étire et commence à ranger mes affaires pendant que les autres apparemment très pressés se ruent déjà vers le couloir tandis que le professeur essaie sans succès de donner quelques instructions pour le cours prochain. Je me lève, prend mon sac et sort de la salle à pas lents.  
Arrivé dehors je soupire.

- Narutooooo !

Je le savais ... Il ne cessera donc jamais de me harceler ainsi? Je lève les yeux vers Neji déjà à coter de moi et qui affiche un sourire vainqueur.

- Alors bien bosser ?

- J'ai bien travailler.

- Alors pourquoi cette tête de déterré ?

- A ton avis à qui la faute ?

- A cause de S...?

- Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois de te taire! Et puis tu sais parfaitement que c'est de toi que je parle.

Et a nouveau ma main est posée sur sa bouche un peu trop bavarde à mon goût.  
Je l'enlève quelques minutes plus tard espérant qu'il retienne un jour la leçon.

- Tu mange avec nous ?

- Vous ?

- Ben moi, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Hinata, Sakura.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et finit par accepter de déjeuner avec eux.  
Neji m'amène donc sur le toit de l'établissement où se trouve déjà tous les autres.  
Là-bas il y a trois personnes que je reconnais, Hinata, Sakura et Kiba ils sont tous les trois en seconde et dans ma classe. Ensuite je connais les autres de vue, Shikamaru, Chôji et Shino sont tous les trois en première. Je mange rarement avec eux et quand c'est le cas je ne discute qu'avec Neji et ceux de ma classe.  
Je m'assois près de Hinata suivit de Néji qui s'installe à ma gauche Hinata étant à ma droite.  
Je sors mon Bentô et commence à le manger après l'avoir ouvert.

Nous discutons un peu en mangeant et Shikamaru vient parfois s'incruster dans la conversation, j'ai ainsi put savoir qu'il est plutôt flemmard et dit toujours galère, il est aussi le meilleur ami de Chôji qui lui mange vraiment beaucoup. Par contre Shino ne parle pas beaucoup je le trouve plutôt énigmatique...  
Puis la pose déjeuner prend fin et nous nous séparons les premières s'en vont vers leur classe et les secondes vers la leur, Neji m'adresse un dernier signe de la main et disparut au bout d'un couloir. Puis je suis les autres et retourne en cours pour une nouvelle après-midi de tortures.

Fin POV Naruto

...

- Dis-moi Sasuke, Comment fais-tu pour survivre à ses furies?

Ce fut un Neji complètement essoufflé et plier en deux sur ses genoux qui posa cette question à un Sasuke dans le même état mais qui ne laissait rien paraitre. En effet a peine Neji et Sasuke sortent de la salle de classe que toutes leurs fans, essentiellement de Sasuke, se jetèrent à la poursuite des deux pauvres jeunes hommes.

- L'habitude.

- Je vois ...

Puis il émit un petit rire et se releva correctement.

- Alors toujours pas de copine ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais supporter une de ces groupies? Et puis c'est toujours mieux que toi, avec toutes tes conquêtes.

- Moi au moins j'ai une vie sexuelle au top de sa forme.

- Et moi je ne me tape pas n'importe qui.

- Si tu as un problème avec mes goûts...

- Je dis juste que moi je ne me fait pas tous ce qui bouge

- Ce n'est pas le cas et puis si tu parles de Orochimaru-sempai, c'est fini depuis longtemps.

- Et Genma-sensei ?

- Du passé.

- Mais bien sur, et les autres profs ?

- C'est vrai je t'assure que c'est fini!

- Ah et j'oubliais aussi toutes les secondes.

- Faut bien éduquer la jeunesse.

- Et le petit blond que tu suis partout?

- Naruto? Lui, c'est différent... Et de toutes façons, il ne m'aime pas moi.

- Mh...

- Bon on à le dernier cours de la journée ! Let's go!

Et les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent à leur salle de classe, tout en évitant leur fanclubs au passage, la pause étant finit.

...

# Biiip - Biiiip - Biiiip #

Et c'est par ce matin-là que nous pûmes admirer les performances du réveil en matière de vol plané (Bien que son vol prit fin après avoir percuter de plein fouet un mur).  
C'est donc un blond encore dans ses pompes qui se leva et commença à marcher au radar, évitant à peine les murs et les meubles de la chambre.  
Il se retrouva dans la salle de bain se déshabilla sans trop de convictions et entra dans la douche et fit couler de l'eau tiède qui commença à le réveiller bien plus efficacement que son défunt réveil.

Enfin le blond, habiller et un peu plus réveillé, se rendit à la cuisine où il réchauffa un plat de ramen qu'il mangea dans la salle à manger avec du lait en guise de boisson.  
puis il prépara son sac et mit ses chaussures quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, il alla donc à se quelqu'un.

- Bonjour Naruto, bien dormi !

- Neji ? Depuis quand tu viens chez moi le mardi matin?

- Depuis que j'ai décider qu'on pourrait aller ensemble en cours!

Il retourna à l'intérieur en laissant la porte ouvert enfila sa veste prit son sac et suivit Neji dehors et les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent ensemble sur le chemin du Lycée.

- Hey, Naruto, tu fais quelque chose samedi soir?

Le blond réfléchit un instant ressassant dans sa tête son emplois du temps et déclara:

- Non, je pense que je suis libre pourquoi?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'accompagner à une fête ce soir-là, j'ai était invité mais je ne sais pas qui y sera et ni avec qui je pourrais discuter donc j'aurais aimé que tu puisse venir avec moi.

- C'est d'accord je t'accompagnerais à cette fête.

- Cool ! Merci Naruto t'es un chouette ami !

- De rien.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'école qu'ils atteignirent rapidement et se séparèrent à la sonnerie après bien sûr la question de Neji sur l'approfondissement de la relation entre lui et S...

...

Le soir quand les cours étaient finit et que tous les élèves et professeurs étaient chez eux, Naruto était dans sa chambre et regardait sa penderie où la plus part des T-shirts étaient oranges saufs quelques exception et ses pantalons noirs exceptés quelques uns.  
Il commença à se demander ce qu'il pourrait mettre samedi soir. Le jeune blond n'allait pas souvent à ce genre de festivité mais il savait qu'une tenue appropriée était exigée. Mais Naruto n'avait rien d'autres à ce mettre que ses habits de tous les jours. N'ayant pas de solution il se jeta sur le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur; celui de Neji.

# Moshi Moshi ?

# Neji ? C'est Naruto !

# Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te manque tellement ?

# Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Neji ! J'ai un problème et j'ai besoin de ton aide !

# Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

# A vrai dire je n'ai rien à me mettre pour Samedi soir !

# Ahh ... Je vois bien, je passerais demain là je suis trop occupé.

# Merci Neji t'es vraiment un ami!

# De rien ! Bon je raccroche Ciao !

# Bye à demain !

Puis le jeune blond partit se coucher avec la satisfaction d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider à résoudre son problème de garde-robe.

...

Le mercredi matin le réveil ne pouvant plus sonner notre petit Blond fit la grasse mat' mais les quelques rayons du soleils filtrant à travers la fenêtre de la chambre éclairèrent le lit où dormait Naruto. Celui-ci à cause de la lumière se réveilla en douceur. Il se leva, marcha au radar et arriva tout de suite dans la cuisine où il réchauffa un plat de nouille instantanée qu'il mangea ensuite devant la télé. Puis il alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla de son éternel pantalon noir et T-shirt orange.

Il se souvint alors que Néji devait venir aujourd'hui et pensa qu'il viendrait certainement manger à midi, comme il le faisait souvent. Aussi il sortit de son petit appartement après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et sa veste et prit son porte-feuille. Il arriva au petit supermarché du coin et prit quelques ramens instantanés et des réserves de lait. Puis il acheta des nouilles et tous les autres ingrédients, dont le naruto, pour faire des ramens maison.

Il rentra chez lui enfila un tablier orange avec des spirales noirs et commença a cuisiner. Le mélange cuisait tranquillement dans la casserole sous la surveillance de Naruto quand Neji vint sonner à l'appartement.

- Hello Naruto !

- Salut Neji !

C'est donc un Naruto en tablier qui acceuillit Neji, qui le trouva d'ailleurs très mignon (Kawai, avait-il dit) en petite parfaite ménagère.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me fais de bon ?

- Des Ramens fait maison par Naruto !

- Génial !

Puis les deux amis mangèrent ensemble tout en discutant

- Alors ce problème de garde-robe ?

- Euh ... oui, je vais te montrer après.

Ils finirent de manger et débarrassèrent la table. Naruto lava la vaisselles pendant que Neji l'essuyait.  
Puis le blond amena le brun dans sa chambre face à l'armoire.

- D'accord je vois ce que tu veux dire...

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ? é.è

- Je pense qu'une journée de shopping s'impose. u.u

- Shopping ??

...

_Komoe-chan :_ Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !  
Dans le prochain vous découvrirez donc la journée shopping de Neji et Naruto et la soirée de samedi et encore quelques événements imprévus ...  
Mouhahaha # Rire diabolique et sadique By Komoe-chan #  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.  
Et mettez des review si vous voulez la suite et si vous voulez pas, bah ... elle viendra quand même XD  
Merci d'avoir lu & A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Regarde-moi

**Auteur : **Komoe-chan

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, OOC. (un peu schoolfic)

**Couples : **SasuNaru, et pleins d'autres.

**Rating :** M (Attention Lemon)

**Disclamair :** Les personnages de Naruto de m'appartienne pas (Sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il resterait d'eux)

**Nombre de Chapitres :** 2/?

Regarde-moi • Chapitre 2 :

- Shopping ??

Neji hocha la tête avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Alors ?

- C'est que ... je ... enfin ...

- Aller ! Montre-moi ça !

- Ano ...

Le jeune blond sortit de la cabine comme le lui avait dit le brun, qui le détailla de haut en bas.

- Pas mal, pas mal.

- Ano ...

- Quoi ?

- C'est que ... c'est pas trop provoquant?

- ça, provoquant ? Tu rigoles ?!

- Ano ...

Naruto rougit en voyant le sourire de Neji et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir; il portait un jean sombre déchiré et assez moulant, avec un sweet noir tout autant moulant. Par dessus il avait aussi une veste blanche ouverte.

- Bon, on garde ça de côté et on va voir si on trouve mieux, ok ?

Le blond hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et suivit son aîné à la caisse du magasin après s'être de nouveau vêtu de ses propres habits.

Neji paya les achats bien que Naruto, dans une vaine tentative, voulu l'en empêcher et payer lui-même.

Ils sortirent de la boutique avec un sac en plus; ce magasin n'étant pas le premier, ni le dernier d'une longue liste.

Les deux amis arrivèrent devant une boutique et le brun entra en entraînant Naruto avec lui à l'intérieur. Il passa dans les rayons, en prenant des vêtements aux passages, poussa le plus jeune dans une cabine d'essayage en lui mettant dans les bras une montagne d'habits.

Au bout d'une heure d'essayage le blond avait presque tout essayé mais aucune ne convenait aux yeux du brun.

Puis il essaya d'enfiler le dernier ensemble, mais la chemise qu'il voulut mettre se rebella (XD) et Naruto ne réussi pas à la boutonner correctement. Puis après quelques secondes de combats vains il s'avoua vaincu.

- Neji? ...

- Quoi?

- Tu peux venir? ...

Et sans donner un mot de plus le grand brun entra dans la cabine en tirant le rideau derrière lui. Puis il s'approcha du petit blond pour voir ce qui lui posait problèmes.

- Alors Naru-chan?

- C'est la chemise, j'arrive pas à la fermer.

Le blond tournait le dos au brun étant face à un miroir et essayait sans résultats de fermer les boutons de la chemise. Neji s'approcha encore de lui et passa ses mains sur celles de Naruto, les écartant du tissus, puis il ferma, avec une habilité qui énerva un peu le petit blond, les boutons de la chemise rebelle (X).

Après cela le blond se rendit alors compte que Neji était collé à lui, son torse contre son dos, son souffle lui chatouillant le cou. Il rougit de cette soudaine proximité et se défit de son étreinte pourtant agréable.

- Merci ! ... ça ira je me débrouille pour le reste ...

- Bien.

Le brun sortit, un sourire que Naruto ne reconnut pas sur le visage. Un fois Neji partit, Naruto continua d'enfiler l'ensemble.

Puis il sortit lui aussi de la cabine après un dernier regard à son reflet.

- Ano ... voilà ... qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

Le brun se retourna pour le regarder et il ne put lui répondre, sa bouche intelligemment ouvert comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- ça ne te plaît pas?

- Naruto ... je ... comment dire ...

- ...

- Tu es magnifique !

- C'est vrai? Pas trop provoquant?

- C'est parfait, exactement ce qu'il te faut ! Et pour la provocation ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Oh ... d'accord ...

Il se regarda de nouveau dans la glace en essayant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait au joues à Neji. Il avait sur lui la chemise blanche qui s'était rebellée (XB) et qui lui collait au corps, avec un pantalon en cuir noir très moulant et taille basse. Et une veste noir aussi en cuir soulignait le tout.

- Bon maintenant qu'on a la tenue idéale, il nous faut les accessoires !

Le blond regarda son aîné qui s'était déjà éclipser dans le rayons des accessoires et qui revint quelques minutes plus tard le bras pleins de bijoux et de ceintures.

Après quelques essais le brun choisit deux ceintures blanches qu'il n'avait pas réussi à départager, avec deux colliers argentés l'un avec un croix comme pendentif et l'autre était une simple chaîne composé de médaillons s'emboîtant les uns dans les autres.

Après s'être changé et le brun avoir payé (Naruto avait disparut lorsque Neji avait payer), ils sortirent avec un énième sachet. Ils se rendirent dans un parc au centre-ville et s'installèrent sur un banc pour se reposer un moment.

- Voilà ! Maintenant ne viens plus me dire que tu n'as rien à te mettre.

Le blond sourit à son aîné pour toutes réponses. Ils allèrent s'acheter une glace qu'il mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Mais l'après-midi touchant à sa fin ils se séparèrent après un dernier «Aller ! Bye ! A demain !», la tête remplie des souvenirs de cette après-midi passée entre eux.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le petit blond ouvrit non sans difficulté la porte de son appartement. La clef tournant dans la serrure avec un déclic et la porte s'ouvrant. Naruto entra à l'intérieur et posa la cause de ses difficultés à entrer dans son propre appartement. L'action en elle-même ne posait pas de problèmes, c'était de l'ouvrir tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber les sacs emplis de vêtements et autres accessoires qui lui compliqua la tache.

Donc enfin débarrassé de son fardeau le blond partit s'affaler sur son canapé et ferma les yeux en soufflant.

Puis il mangea son dîné et alla prendre une douche apaisante. Il rangea dans sa penderie les vêtements offert pas Neji et il finit la soirée à regarder la télé après avoir finit les quelques devoirs pour le lendemain. Il s'endormit devant une série fatigué par cette journée à courir de magasins en magasins.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Les deux jours précédents la fête passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante pour Naruto qui avait hâte d'être à cette fameuse soirée.

Samedi soir lorsque Neji sonna à la porte de son ami, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça; Naruto, lui ouvrant la porte, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, jamais le brun ne l'avait trouvé aussi attirant et séduisant. Le blond était évidemment vêtu de l'ensemble que Neji lui avait choisi. Le jean, lui moulant tellement bien ses jambes fines et longue que le brun ne lui avait jamais soupçonné, était tellement excitant que Neji eut un peu de mal à se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Et son T-shirt au ras du corps n'arrangeait rien... Enfin le plus surprenant était sa coiffure; Les cheveux du blond, étant en bataille, entourait son visage donnant l'impression qu'il lui collait à la peau et Neji trouva cela encore plus irrésistible. Et le brun avec un sourire taquin lança :

- Eh bien Naruto, tu viens pour draguer ou quoi?

- Quoi ?!

- Rien, rien. Aller dépêchons-nous sinon on va être en retard.

Naruto suivit donc Neji qui l'emmena un peu plus au centre de la ville dans un bar qui avait était apparemment réservé pour l'occasion. Quand le duo entra tous les regards ou presque ce tournèrent vers eux, enfin en particulier sur le blond. Naruto se sentant ainsi observé était très gêné tandis que Neji souriait trouvant cela fort amusant. Puis le brun l'emmena à une table où des gens étaient déjà présent. Il s'assit à une chaise et le blond s'assit à coter de lui. Neji prit la parole en premier

- Bonsoir les gars ça va ? Je vous présente un ami à moi Naruto.

Les trois personnes présentes le saluèrent et leur regard se posa sur le dit Naruto.

Le premier un jeune homme avec un bandeau sur le nez (Nan c'est pas Reita XD) qui semblait plus vieux que Neji se présenta :

- Salut, moi c'est Kotetsu !

Le deuxième avec les cheveux bruns mi-long qui devait avoir le même âge que Kotetsu lui dit :

- Hello, appelle moi Izumo.

Et le troisième ou plutôt la troisième, une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux tirés en arrière sauf une mèche tombant devant ses yeux bleu lui annonça :

- Enchantée Naruto, mon nom c'est Ino.

Naruto leur adressa un signe de tête et leur sourit. Puis le groupe fit un peu plus connaissance et ainsi Naruto apprit que Kotetsu et Izumo était déjà à la Fac et que Ino était dans leur Lycée, à Neji et lui, en terminale.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien (enfin surtout de rien) ensemble. La soirée était déjà bien avancé quand les lumière s'éteignirent sauf un projecteur sur un scène où un jeune homme qui semblait assez jeune avec des cheveux noirs très sombres et une peau très pale limite blanche. Il se racla la gorge et prit le micro qui était sur la scène improvisée et il prit la parole :

- Salut ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas je m'appelle Sai, c'est moi qui ai organisé cette petite fête et donc je voulais savoir si ça vous plaît et si vous vous amusez?

Tous les personnes dans la salle dirent un grand "oui" synchronisé.

- Bon, Bien. Maintenant que vous avez bien discuter, papoter et sans doute bu et manger, que diriez-vous de Danser un peu?

La plupart des personnes se levèrent comme approbation en entendant la musique commencer. Naruto interrogea Neji du regard. Celui-ci aquieça et se leva avec le blond.

Il se dirigèrent sur une piste où des gens dansaient déjà.

...

Neji se dirigea vers le comptoir où il commanda une bière. Il se reposait un peu et se rafraîchissait car sur la piste la chaleur était présente, tous le monde était collé aux autres donnant ainsi très chaud au brun qui avait décidé de prendre un pose. Il regarda un peu les gens danser et vit son petit Blond qui était plutôt bien entouré. Des filles comme des hommes le regardait intensément certains collés à lui tout en faisant bouger leurs corps. Le brun sentit une pointe de jalousie apparaître en lui, mais n'y prêta guère attention. Puis dans son observation du blond il remarqua Sai, qui lui aussi regardait Naruto en se rapprochant de lui. Il fit une moue réprobatrice mais se retint, après tout ce n'était qu'un simple danse rien de très important.

Peu de temps après Naruto rejoint le brun au comptoir et commanda lui aussi une bière bien fraîche. Lorsqu'il eut sa commande il la but bien vite. Il porta son regard sur Neji.

- Alors ... T'arrête déjà de danser?

Le brun qui avait déjà but quelques bières, mais qui gardait à peu près son esprit lui répondit :

- Je préfère te regarder.

Naruto rougit un peu à la remarque mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

Le brun, encore lucide, remarqua qu'avec seulement 3 bières le blond commencer déjà à avoir l'esprit embrumé et parler d'une manière plutôt euphorique.

Ils discutèrent un moment de rien et la fête commençait à toucher à sa fin quand le brun organisateur de la soirée se joint à eux en s'asseyant à côté du blond.

- Alors on s'amuse bien?

Le blond le regarda avec un sourire et les joues un peu rougies à cause de l'alcool.

- Plutôt bien oui.

Neji ne lui répondit pas mais le regarda d'un sale oeil.

- Neji? Tiens je t'avait pas reconnu tout de suite !

Le blond regarda Sai puis Neji.

- Tu le connais Neji?

- Oui, il est en terminale au Lycée et c'est lui qui m'a invité.

L'aîné aquieça et regarda Naruto

- Et toi c'est quoi ton nom, tu es un ami de Neji alors?

- Naruto, enchanté ! Oui Neji et sûrement mon meilleur ami !

Neji sentit le rouge lui monter au joues en entendant cette phrase et la manière dont elle avait été prononcée.

- Je vois. Bon ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me dérange mais la fête va finir et il faut que je dise au revoir aux invités.

- Bien sur !

- Allez, bonne soirée !

Et il les quitta tout de suite après.

Neji regarda son blond et prit la parole

- On devrait rentrer nous aussi.

- D'accord !

Et il se leva en mettant sa veste et suivit le brun.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le brun ouvrit la porte de l'appartement du blond et celui-ci entra d'un pas lent dans son chez lui. Il était convenu que Neji dorme chez lui alors, le blond lui dit

- Au fait j'ai pas eu le temps de préparer la chambre d'ami alors on dort ensemble, Ok ?

Le brun hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la chambre du blond qui était déjà dedans. Ils se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent dans le grand lit du blond, en boxer.

...

En plein milieu de la nuit Neji se réveilla. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette du corps de Naruto qui était endormi, la couverture étant partie aux pieds du lit son torse était découvert.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une envie de le toucher, de la caresser et de le sentir contre lui. Alors il se rapprocha et du bout des doigts effleura son torse. Ses mains caressant la peau douce et chaude du blond. Celui-ci bougea un peu dans son sommeil mais le brun ne tilta pas et continua ses caresses. Mais le blond ouvrit doucement ses yeux embrumés et regarda son aîné.

- Neji ?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mouhahhahaha

Je suis sadique XB

J'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait languire ...

Mais quand même j'ai taper la fin en equilibre sur ma chaise (Tout de même) amovible (Oui elle est cassé XD).

A part ça j'avais envie de faire un lemon mais je me suis dit "Quand même on est que au deuxième chapitre ..." alors j'ai décidé de le mettre une autre fois (Peut etre dans le troisième - Oui je sais ça change beaucoup XD)

Bon à la prochain fois !

Bises Komoe-chan.


	3. Toutes mes excuses

Bonjour, Bonsoir. chers lecteurs, chères lectrices.

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que la suite de cette fic commence à tarder...

et bien a vrai dire, moi même, j'ai relu les deux premiers chapitres et je me suis rendu compte que ma façon d'écrire ne me plaisait pas du tout et puis je trouve que je me suis lancée un peu trop vite et de façon kamikaze dans ce projet. J'ai donc décidé de réécrire cette fic avec un peu plus d'organisation et un petit scénario plus au point.

Cette Fiction (la page) sera supprimer d'ici quelques jours,

Merci de m'avoir lue, et pour me faire pardonner et pour vous occuper en attendant le retour de « Regarde moi », je vous offre deux petits one-shots (ou même peut-être trois si le temps me le permet) qui seront postés d'ici ce week-end.

Bonne année, grosses bises,

Komoe-chan.


End file.
